


Beckoning of a Siren

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Siren!Zen, Sirens, Zen is not a part of the RFA everybody else is, lol yeah I get that Sirens are typically female but hell yeah siren Zen-!!!, this was actually inspired from a cards against humanity game i was playing before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It was just meant to be a week long vacation with the RFA, celebrating the success of a recent party.But there is a strange song being sang, and it is luring you in to the ocean....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the song in the chapter is called something like 'I am Damaged' from something like Heather's the musical...? Lol, it was suggested to me in the cards against humanity game this fic got inspired by.

It had been planned for months, this RFA vacation. All of the RFA members, you included, would be going on a small week long break to celebrate the recent party’s success. That meant you, V, Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee, Saeran, and Saeyoung. You had been excited for it, but now that the day had come… You were anxious. Jumin was taking you all there in his limo, and it was any minute now that the limo would arrive at the hotel which you were staying in.

Just outside the limo window, there was a long stretch of ocean which you couldn’t help but stare at. To your side, Saeran was doing a similar thing, but instead of staring at the ocean, he was staring at the sunset on the horizon. Meanwhile, Yoosung and Saeyoung were acting all excited together, and Jumin was attempting to shield Elizabeth the 3rd from the intensity coming from Saeyoung. Jaehee and V were trying to keep things calm, almost like the parental figures of the group.

Eventually, the limo came to a stop, and Jumin sighed. You all had finally arrived at the hotel. Everyone got out one at a time, but when you got out of the limo, you were overtaken with dizziness, presumably because of travel sickness. “Jaehee, you go ahead with her to her suite… We will bring your suitcases up later,” V smiled, so Jaehee pulled your arm over her shoulders as the two of you entered the hotel. Jumin had already gone ahead in to book everybody in, and he was waiting with your room keys at the elevator.

“We will gather together in mine and V’s suite in an hour, to discuss what we want to do in terms of meals tonight. Make yourselves comfortable in your suite, you two.” He handed you and Jaehee identical key cards, before returning to the other RFA members.

Minutes later, you and Jaehee were in your suite, which had two bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms, a small kitchen, and a lounge. There was also a balcony overlooking the ocean, seeming as the hotel was on the promenade. Jaehee helped you into your room so that you could relax, so you sat on a chair which was by the window. You opened the window to get the scent of the sea air, before closing your eyes. Once you found yourself drifting to sleep though… A faint sing-song voice echoed through the air.

It almost felt as though… it was calling your name…

Just because you were not in the mood to feel creeped out by that, you slammed the window shut and shook your head. Somebody was probably on the beach, singing a song… There was no reason for somebody to sing to or about you! Jaehee quickly came in to check on you after hearing the window, before leaving a glass of water by your side and telling you that there was already only ten minutes until the RFA all gathered once more.

_Fifty minutes had passed already…? But… how?_

You slowly gulped down the cold water, before placing the cup on the window ledge and standing up. The RFA were all gathering, so you were going to go and see them. It was probably good to let them know that you were okay sooner rather than later, after all.

Jumin and V’s room was similar to yours and Jaehee’s room, except there was a few minor changes because of Elizabeth the 3rd’s presence. That made you assume that the room which Yoosung, Saeyoung, and Saeran were sharing happened to be similar too. Over the next few minutes, meal plans were discussed. The twins were to go out and buy some take-out for everyone, whilst Yoosung and Jaehee ended up getting sent out on the hunt for a shop which sold the specific brand of cat food which Elizabeth liked. Jumin said that he was staying with Elizabeth because she seemed disoriented in this new environment, V had already gone off to take photos, and you were given the freedom to do as you wished on account of your previous travel sickness.

You decided to go for a short walk just along the beach, just to clear your head. You were made to promise to keep your phone on you at all times, and not to stray too far from the hotel just in case you felt sick again. That was understandable.

So, at the hotel doors, you parted ways with the four other RFA members who were leaving at the same time as you. You walked across the road, and decided to just look out at the ocean as the sun dipped below the horizon. The waves of the ocean were calm, and the sands were whiter than anything you had seen before.

But then… _You could hear it again. The singing voice which almost sounded as though it was calling your name._ It seemed to be coming from the ocean, so you pulled your shoes off and began to walk towards it. There was no way that somebody was saying your name, right?

As you got closer to the ocean though… You began to hear more words after the calling of your name.

_‘I am damaged, far too damaged, but you’re not beyond repair.’_

You figured from the sound of the voice that it seemed to be a man singing… But who? You were the only person around…

‘ _Stick around here, make things better’_

But it sounded almost as though… You were being spoken to directly through this song.

‘ _‘Cause you beat me fair and square._ ’

By this point, you were knee-deep in the water, staring out into the distance almost blankly. _Who exactly was singing…?_

Then… You noticed somebody stood just a little deeper in the water. A man with long white hair… And he was staring right at you. He beckoned you over to him, and for some reason… You felt unable to resist it. Once you were in the water, deep enough for the water to reach just below your chest, the man took hold of your chin and tilted your head upwards.

“So… You heard my song…? Hmm, you’re pretty, my princess…” He laughed with a smile on his face as he took hold of your hand, and attempted to make you wade even deeper into the water.

‘ _Please stand back now, little further. Don’t know what this thing will do._ ’

But then… A loud cry of your name from the beach made you blink and shake your head, and suddenly… The white haired man had vanished, but V had appeared behind you. “What are you doing…? You’re lucky that I was taking photos along the beach, because if you had gone any deeper into the water… You probably would have drowned…”

“But V… The white haired-!”

“Come on… We’ve worried about you enough today, we can’t be doing with you falling ill for the rest of the vacation, can we? I have no idea how long you’ve been stood in the water, after all…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted this on tumblr [here](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/160418568593/beckoning-of-a-siren-chapter-1)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about a local legend about a unique siren who resides upon the town's shores.

As V returned you into the hotel, the other RFA members had gathered because they were actually just about to go out on a hunt for you. You were shivering and drenched, but you didn’t care… Your main focus was on just _who_ that white haired man was… Why was he in the water? What was his intention, singing to you? And why did he vanish when V appeared…?

“Hey! There you are, are you okay?!” Yoosung was quick to run over to you, and he placed his hands on your arms. “You’re drenched! He didn’t do anything to you, did he?” Yoosung glared at V then, but you shook your head.

“V… stopped me from drowning… Because a mysterious white haired man tried luring me into the ocean…” The entire RFA gave you a confused look, but what you had said caught the attention of one of the hotel maids.

“I apologise for eavesdropping, but… Did you just speak of a white haired man trying to get you to walk into the ocean?” She looked between you all, before her face turned serious. “There is a local legend, of a white haired siren who resides within the nearby oceans. But they are unlike any other sirens… Because they are a man. He is called Zen, and his song supposedly lures in a woman who he believes can be his princess,” she explained, before she smiled. “But it is only just a legend, nobody believes things like that anymore. We just use that story to entertain the tourists.”

_But you knew that he was real… Zen. Was. Real._

The other RFA members then went and started leading you back to your room, muttering about how the story was nonsense. But… Zen…

You had to find Zen again before the end of this vacation.

 

 

That night, after getting changed and eating, you sat down once more by your room’s window and began staring out at the ocean. The song which Zen had started singing to you was playing through your head, and it set you off humming it too.

What the hotel maid had said earlier also played on your mind for a good while too. ‘ _His song supposedly lures in a woman who he believes can be his princess.’_

And Zen… He had called you a princess when he looked at you too.

But why would he want somebody to be his princess? Was he like siren royalty?

It was those thoughts which were in your head as you moved onto the bed, and fell asleep…

Your dream that night though… Was strange. You were surrounded by water, and you were trying to hold your breath. The water felt almost as though it was crushing your chest. Breathing had become a difficulty, and you could feel yourself falling deeper… approaching the depths as everything became darker… But finally you felt something warm wrap around you, and a hand stroked across your cheek. As everything around you faded… You caught a glimpse of a crimson pair of eyes…

 

 

The next day was another free day for the RFA. Everyone split off into little groups – Jaehee, Yoosung, and Saeran had decided to find a few peaceful cafes to stay in, and Saeyoung and V were together on the hunt for cats and Honey Buddha Chips. Jumin had decided to stay with you, just to keep an eye on you after the incident the day before. Elizabeth had been left behind to relax in the hotel, and be pampered by the staff there.

“The weather is quite nice today, don’t you agree?” Jumin smiled, pushing his pair of sunglasses up his face. “I believe that this would be the perfect day to explore… But where?” He glanced around, and sighed. “But I don’t know where to go or what to do.”

You agreed with Jumin about exploring, so you began to look around. Just in the distance, you could see a pier… And that gave you an idea. “How about a boat ride, Jumin?” _That meant that you could go on a hunt for Zen…_

The C&R director raised his eyebrow at you for a moment, but he nodded and accepted your proposal. “There is only one condition though… No going into the ocean. You caused enough of a worry for everybody yesterday.”

And so, when you nodded, Jumin left you sat on a bench as he went to try and rent out a boat for the two of you to ride on. You played a quick game on your phone, but just when you were about to beat your score in the game…

‘ _Princess… I’m waiting for you…’_

Your eyes shot up you quickly scanned over the ocean at that familiar voice, before biting your lip and shaking your head. You weren’t going to go to the ocean, you were going to stay here and wait for Jumin. Just. Wait. For. Jumin.

‘ _Why are you staying there...? I need you, princess… Please, don’t make me sing…’_

_Jumin! Where are you?!_

Moments later, you had to cover your ears just in case the singing did begin once more, and began to make your way to the pier where you could see Jumin standing. However… The wood beneath you gave way. As you screamed and fell, Jumin turned to face you and began running in your direction. You went straight into the water, and it was cold. You attempted to keep yourself afloat, and you could hear Jumin shouting to say that he was getting help to come as fast as possible.

You began to slip under the waves after that though… And you felt the water applying pressure to your chest… Just like in your dream.

It was a struggle trying to swim back up, but your vision began to grow hazy as you got deeper and deeper into the water. But then… You felt yourself be held onto. There was a firm pair of arms around you, and… bright red eyes. _Just like the dream._

However… You never lost consciousness this time. You felt yourself be pulled closer to the surface of the water, and the higher up you got, the more you could see of the person. One striking feature, other than their red eyes though…

_White hair._

As your head broke the surface, you coughed as you tried to catch your breath, before you looked at your saviour. “Z- Zen…”

“Hello, princess… You got yourself into quite a bit of trouble there…” He then smirked, and kept one arm around you as his other hand took hold of your chin. “Come with me… I can keep you safe.” Before you could panic, and say that you needed to get back to your friends on the shore, he leaned in to your ear, and began whispering a quiet song. Your eyelids grew heavy, and before you knew it, your head was on his shoulder as you slept in his arms.

With your sleeping form in his arms, the siren sighed to himself. “Can she help me break the curse…?”


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up, you instantly felt the soft yet grainy texture of sand beneath you. You were really confused, because… The last thing which you could remember was sitting on a bench, waiting for Jumin… Everything else after that was a complete haze in your mind.

Then you realised that your clothes were damp… Why were they damp?

You slowly sat up, and rubbed your eyes as you tried to get a grasp of your surroundings. There was sand and the sea (pretty obvious, since you were on holiday with the RFA at the beach), but… It seemed to be some sort of enclosed space, surrounded by rocks. Then it sank in. _You were in a cove somewhere._

Slowly, you then moved your eyes towards the ocean… And sat on a rock, just about sticking out of the ocean…

_Zen, the siren of legend from the place where you were meant to be staying._

It all came rushing back to you then… Running to Jumin, the wooden pier breaking beneath you, almost drowning, and… Zen saving you, before he made you fall asleep with his song.

“No… No, I shouldn’t be here, I should-!” As you started panicking, you heard a quiet humming. The sounds were soothing, and made you feel… relaxed. Even though being relaxed was perhaps the worst thing to be in this situation…

Zen then stood up in the water, and walked towards you. As you stared at him, you realised something though… Where his body should have been under the water… there was nothing. His body which was _out_ of the water somehow existed though… But how was he walking without legs? Feet?!

“You’re awake…” Zen gave you a worried look, before he seemingly sat down just by the water’s edge. He then sighed, and bowed his head down. “I’m sorry for taking you like that… I just… I’ve lived with this curse for so long, and you’re my only hope to free me from it…”

At the mention of a curse, your eyes widened. “What do you mean… curse?”

Zen remained silent for a moment, before he sighed once more. “Before I tell you about the curse… Can you promise me that you will find a way to help me…? I’ll even take you back to your friends if you do promise…”

“… Okay…”

“Right… this situation started many, _many_ years ago… I believe it’s reaching about a century ago now. I was a human, just like you. My name… Hyun Ryu. I was employed to act as entertainment in a boat which sailed across the coast for a few days… It was like a cruise. I would get up on stage, and sing to all of the boat’s guests. Some people would go on the boat repeatedly, just to hear my voice… They claimed that it ‘gave them a feeling of zen’, which is where I got my stage name, and now my name as a siren…” He was messing with his fingers, and it made him seem really scared about getting the chance to tell his story. “Then one day… My birthday, for that matter, a storm hit from seemingly out of nowhere. It was fierce and volatile, the boat was swaying so aggressively… Yet I kept singing. It was the only way to calm the guests as the rest of the crew attempted to dock the boat somewhere.”

Your eyes widened as a tear fell down his cheek, so you instinctively reached out to wipe the tear away. You were surprised as your hand came away from his skin completely drenched.

“Suddenly, just as I started another song… A large wave hit the boat. It had been damaged enough from the rest of the storm… That was enough to break the boat. Water started spraying in everywhere, so I started shouting for the guests to get to the life boats as fast as possible…” He was shaking as he got to the next part. “But one of the guests refused to go. She was my girlfriend at the time... And she looked just like you. As water began rushing into the performance hall of the boat… I forced her to join the other guests in escaping. I told her… that I loved her… Just as I got her to the top deck, and my feet were swept out from beneath me as I remained stood on the stairs. I could hear her screaming for me as she was taken by other crew members to the life boats… The last thing I saw before a shard of debris stabbed me through the stomach whilst I drowned… was tears pouring down her face.”

Zen had broken down into tears by that point, and even you felt as though you were on the verge of crying too. Zen… Poor Zen…

“I… I remember the feeling of dying… It was horrible… I was cold, surrounded by darkness, and unable to move. None of my senses were working as they should have done. But then… I felt a strange warmth. And it was followed… by a voice. I don’t know where it came from… But I think that whoever the voice belonged to was who turned me into a siren. It said… ‘Find the love of the human woman who can hear your song. Only then will you be free of the curse of eternal life as a siren, and you may live out the rest of your life as a human.’ Then after that… I came to. I was in the water… But unable to leave it. I had to remain in contact with the water all of the time in order to exist… On one day, a few weeks after that had happened… My girlfriend was stood at the beach, and held a bouquet of flowers in her hands… So I tried to sing to get her attention, which was the only way I could break the curse… But she couldn’t hear or see me. I could hear and see her though… She was saying her goodbyes to me. Over the next few years, I watched as her life changed. She… found solace in my brother. They eventually started dating, and got married… I watched as my brother and former girlfriend grew closer as husband and wife, and got older together… had children… And then… I had to watch as my brother scattered her ashes into the ocean at a frail age, in his nineties, so many years later… Through those years though, I kept singing to get the attention of any human who could hear my song… Every person who heard my song was subjected to a similar fate as me… Drowning in the ocean. Everyone… except you.”

A heavy silence lingered between you and Zen then, until you reached out for his cheek, and pressed your forehead against his. “Zen… I am only meant to remain here for another six days… I promise, I’ll try to find a way for you to be freed from your curse as a siren… I’ll find a way to fall in love with you, if that’s what it takes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zen had been able to control some of the water, to create a path in the sand back to the main beach. Your clothes were drenched still, and you honestly wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up ill after this. In the distance, you could see what seemed to be search parties… God, the rest of the RFA must have been really worried about you…

Eventually, you heard your name be yelled out, before you felt something warm wrapped around your body. “Oh my God, you’re okay! We’ve been really worried!” It took you a moment to realise that it was Saeyoung, and it was a dark green coloured hoodie of his which had been put over your shoulders. “You… You _are_ okay, right…? Ah, forget that, I need to call the others! We’ve even had our robot of a corporate heir crying because you fell into the ocean right in front of him!”

You remained silent for a moment as Saeyoung put his arm around you and started calling somebody. But when he had hung up, and said that the rest of the RFA were on their way…

“Saeyoung… He’s real… Zen, the siren… he’s real…”

“That silly story…? Maybe you’ve got a bad fever… M- Maybe we should t- take you to hospital-!”

“He’s real! I swear, he is!” Saeyoung flinched as you shouted, before you looked out to the ocean. You could see him just about, standing with a concerned look on his face. Saeyoung followed your line of sight, before sighing.

“No, he…” Then Saeyoung fell silent. “MC… Why am I seeing a naked, white-haired guy standing in the ocean?”

Before you could shout out in surprise that Saeyoung was staring right at Zen, you felt a wave of dizziness, and fell down into the redhead. Maybe… ending up in the ocean for a long while for the second day in a row had an even worse impact on your body than expected.

“Now isn’t the time for that… Come on, I’ll take you back to the hotel.”

 

 

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep after you had been taken back to yours and Jaehee’s hotel suite, and were checked over by a doctor to make sure that you were okay. However, when you woke up… Things felt a little different.

As you opened your eyes, you noticed somebody sat on the bed beside you, neatening out their dress shirt as they finished buttoning it up. “Hello there… You do not need to wake up yet, darling. I am just getting ready for my work this evening,” a man’s voice echoed around the room, before you sat up and took a closer look at the person. Unfortunately, you were too tired to make out any particular features of their face in order to distinguish them. “Come now… Go back to sleep. Just as long as you are awake this evening… I have something special for you this evening. So make sure that you are in the entertainment hall once the sun begins to set…” The man turned around, before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

He then stood up and pulled a white blazer over his shirt, before leaving the room humming a song to himself.

You wished that you knew who that man was…

Eventually, it reached evening. You had spent most of the day reading a book which you had found in the room, and it seemed to be quite an old thing, yet it seemed to be in very good condition… But a knock on the door roused you from your reading.

“Miss, there is a storm brewing. We request that all guests go to the entertainment hall for their safety.” You blinked for a moment, before sighing and closing the book. Then, you realised that you weren’t wearing normal clothes… It looked almost as though you were wearing some sort of old night dress. Oh…

You groaned as you went over to the closet, and opened the doors. Those clothes looked… old. Yet new, at the same time. Either way, you put some of the clothes on, before going to find this entertainment hall. You eventually found yourself in the grand looking room, with many portraits which you would typically expect to be adorned in art galleries as decoration. It was lit by candle light, and there were many tables within the room.

Many of the guests were gathered in groups around the tables, with glasses of wine and champagne for the older guests, and water for the younger guests. You decided to take a seat at a small table in the corner, before the sound of a piano began to echo around the room. A small round of applause happened, before somebody walked onto the stage at the front of the crowd. There was a man wearing a white suit, and on top of that, he had a handsome-looking black bowtie… And he was looking straight at you.

He then smiled at you, before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Our apologies for having to request that you all come here early. Unfortunately, there is a storm, and we would prefer it not impacting your experiences on our wonderful boat,” he began, before he then nodded towards the band which were present next to the stage. “So, we are going to have an extended musical performance this afternoon.”

Moments later, there was more music playing, and the man on stage began to sing. You closed your eyes and started swaying gently to the music. It was nice to listen to, that was for sure. And his voice… it was like an angel.

“ _Oh, even in the morning or the afternoon, any time you wander in you hear a tune. I think the man who owns it has the right idea…”_ You felt so warm as you heard his voice…

However, when he reached the chorus of the song… The room suddenly lurched, and people screamed. I was even in shock as I got threw from my chair onto the floor. The man on the stage looked around in a panic, before he quickly left the stage and began walking through the room. Eventually, he reached you, and kneeled down before you. “Darling… you aren’t hurt, are you?” He then pressed a soft kiss to your forehead as he assisted you to your feet, before he returned to the stage. “I want you right by my side until the storm passes, understand? I don’t wish for you to get hurt… Now, I’m going to keep singing… Just keep hold of my hand as I do.”

_This man… The man with the voice of an angel… Were you dating him?_

He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze as he then nodded to the band once more, and continued singing. His voice calmed down the other frantic guests, which was a reassurance… But you were quite surprised as he suddenly began dancing with you as he sang.

“ _That's immense! My brain is dense! Music makes me feel as if I've got no sense_ ,” he made you spin around, before laughing as he got to a point in the song where no singing was required. You then noticed that some of the other guests had started to dance, so you knew that the atmosphere was starting to calm down.

But suddenly… one of the doors at the back of the hall burst open, and water began leaking into the room. The man suddenly released his grasp of you, before looking at the shocked guests.

“Everybody! Make your way to the top deck immediately!” It seemed that he knew the sorts of protocols that there were for if there was ever an emergency such as this, because he began pointing out the doors which led directly to the top deck.

But… You didn’t want to leave him…

Soon enough, the last few guests were guided out of the room, but by that point, you were knee-deep in water, and it was coming into the room faster and faster.

“Why are you still here?! Darling, you need to go to the top deck! You need to take a lifeboat to safety!”

“I’m not leaving you…” You took hold of his hands, before he sighed and pressed his forehead against yours.

“You’ve always been the reckless one of us both…”

He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, before he helped you in wading through the water to reach a set of stairs. Unfortunately, at that moment, three other doors burst open and more water rushed into the room. You were briefly dragged under the water by the current, but he pulled you out quickly and made you move further up the stairs. When somebody else emerged at the top of the stairs in order to offer help for the two of you in getting out, he urged you to accept their help.

“Please, my princess… I love you more than anything. But your safety is my priority. Please…”

“I- I love you too, but… You make it sound as though you are saying your final goodbyes…. Please, don’t do that!” You kept hold of his drenched hand as the other person assisted in helping you up, but something forceful meant that he ended up being dragged out of your grasp.

“Hyun!” The other person who had helped you yelled at the top of his voice as all colour drained from your skin, before tears welled up in your eyes. He wasn’t returning to the water’s surface. No… _No, this couldn’t have been happening-!_

The next thing that you knew, you were wrapped in warmth as you stared out into the ocean.

“It is hard to accept that we have both lost him…” A quiet voice whispered from behind as you realised that a bouquet of flowers were in your hand. “Hyun… We will both miss you…” A heavy silence lingered for a moment as the person behind you helped you to place the flowers into the ocean. “Rest in peace…”

“Hyun…” You whispered that name, before suddenly, everything around you went white.

 

 

“Hyun!” You suddenly screamed as you sat upright, and were met with the panicked face of Jaehee. You were still for a moment, before you felt a tear pour down your face. “Jaehee… What… What’s going on…?”

“We think that you are having a fever dream… You kept whispering about a ‘darling’, a boat sinking, before screaming out ‘Hyun’… Yoosung just rushed off to get the hotel’s doctor, just to double check over you once more…” You were still for a moment, until Jaehee sighed and took hold of your hand. _Did that mean… You just dreamed of the moment where Zen… was killed?_ “We’re also thinking that it’s best that you return to the city… Mr Han is saying that he will go with you.”

“W- What?! No! I need to stay here, I’ve got six days to-!” The door to the room opened then, and Saeyoung appeared with a serious look on his face.

“She can’t return, Jaehee.” Then, Saeyoung turned to face you. “The curse is weakening. That’s why I could see him… Jaehee, the story about the siren called Zen… It’s real. He’s real. And MC… she’s the only one who can break the curse.”

“Saeyoung, you’re acting crazy. I understand that you are wanting to help her feel better, but-“

With a sigh, Saeyoung sat down and grinned at you. “I know that Zen is real. And do not worry, 707, defender of love, is here to help you fall in love with Hyun Ryu the siren! I mean, I’ve read _loads_ of books about it!”

“… Good god, I am going to have to get some coffee to save my sanity…” Jaehee sighed, before Saeyoung started smirking.

“So, anyway… I should probably tell you about the conversation that I was able to have with your siren friend, MC!”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, um… How did you actually end up seeing him, Saeyoung?” You gave the group’s hacker a confused look when it was just the two of you, before he grinned.

“Well… I was trying to research this apparent siren myth on the beach with my laptop and Saeran, and I kept whispering the name of the siren… But one time where I said the name, some water splashed onto my arm… Nowhere else, just my arm. When I said it again, it happened again. So… I got Saeran to take my laptop back to the hotel as I went closer to the shore, and asked if Zen was there… But then I saw some sort of weird silhouette in the water, it looked like a man… I knew that had to be him, if he were real! Even though it felt like some sort of crazy dream…”

You remained silent for a moment, before nodding. You guessed that it made sense, Zen was able to manipulate the water around him, and he could have tried to make himself visible to Saeyoung.

A few moments later, the door to your room opened, and stood there was Jumin and Yoosung. They both had concerned looks on their faces… Before Yoosung’s head turned to face the floor. “You two… We’ve got a problem. There’s a bad storm moving in… We’re not allowed to leave the hotel.”

 

 

“We’re sorry, miss, but nobody is permitted to leave the premises. We are by the shoreline, and the oceans here are too dangerous to approach in these sorts of weather conditions. It has been the law of this town for the past 100 years, since a cruise ship sank, that all buildings by the coast are not to be left until a storm passes.” Your shoulders fell as the RFA remained stood behind you as you simply tried to go outside, before Saeran went over you and took hold of your wrist quite roughly.

“Come on. We’re not gonna get anywhere standing around here.” The redhead then began pulling you back into the hotel, his lips pursed into a thin line. “I need to do something with you quickly.”

Everyone gave the two of you a strange look as you both went past them, before eventually, Saeran ended up pulling you into one of the public bathrooms and locked the door behind you both. He looked down at you, before folding his arms. “You don’t have to go out see if that silly water dude is okay, you know. There’s apparently another way, according to Saeyoung’s brief research.” He then turned to a sink, and set the water off running. “You’re gonna have to talk to the water. I mean, he got attacked by water every time he said that guy's name. I have no idea if this is complete bullshit or not, but if you and Saeyoung think this siren is real, it’s probably worth a try.”

You smiled at Saeran briefly, before you went over to the sink and dipped your hand into the running water. “Zen… Hyun… Are you there?”

 

 

Zen was… scared. He may now be one with the water, but it didn’t stop him from freezing up with fear whenever a storm moved over the town. He died in a storm, and it would always haunt him…

He longed to be in the arms of a loved one at this point, whether it be his brother, his girlfriend from long ago… Or you. But he knew that it would be impossible, nobody was allowed in storms here because of what had happened to him. It upset him so much… Would he never be allowed the comfort which he had been deprived of for a century? Would he not be able to simply just have a brief moment of human contact?

The only thing which he could do in these sorts of times… was sing. Nothing else. But the thing was, every lyric which left his lips, every note which dared to pass, had a hint of sourness to it. He could only think of you, but it wasn’t as though he could sing _to_ you… He hated being a creature of the water, rather than human…

“Ugh… Why can’t I just be a man again?!” Zen eventually cried out, bringing his hands to his face as he felt like crying.

But that was when… He felt strange. His hands… They didn’t feel like water as he did that… No, they felt… human. “MC… Did… Did you do this to me…? He looked down at his hands, and he bit his lip. Yes… They were… Normal. Skin… Bone… Not just water.

Then, just as he attempted to move closer to the shore, he heard a voice.

“ _Zen… Hyun… Are you there?”_

“MC…” He knew for sure that it was your voice… “MC, please… I need you… I… I don’t want to be out here any longer…”

And suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. “Please…” He could feel himself falling into the waves as a huge gush of water moved around him onto the shore, before his eyes closed and he felt overtaken by coldness. Just like the day he had died.

 

 

When you and Saeran had returned to the hotel lobby after an unsuccessful attempt at communicating with Zen, things couldn’t have been so frantic. Both of you were overwhelmed by the amount of people by the doors, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

Jumin had been quick to find the two of you, with his face straight as he glanced between the two of you.

“Han, what the hell is going on over there?! I’m gonna have to go back to my room if those people don’t clear off…” Saeran huffed, folding his arms before glaring at everyone who had gathered.

“People are claiming that they saw somebody in the ocean from their hotel rooms. Security and life guards have gone out to see if the claims are true.” Jumin stated, before he turned to face you. “By the way… What exactly did you say that this apparent ‘siren’ looks like?”

You brought your finger to your lips, and thought for a moment. “Long hair that’s… um… White, I believe… And red eyes… I’m not completely sure of his appearance, he seemed to mostly appear as water…”

Jumin’s eyes widened then. You didn’t even need to ask about why he had reacted in such a way… You knew exactly what it meant.

_Somebody matching Zen’s appearance was in the ocean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter on Tumblr~](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/162282575193/beckoning-of-a-siren-chapter-5)


End file.
